


The things we do for that boy

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Conversations With The Ex, Engagement Party, Keep The Peace, Multi, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: “Please don’t make a scene, it’s Chan’s engagement party” Joshua hissed as they made their way across the room.“It’s not me you have to worry about, Shua” Jeonghan muttered, and then they rounded the corner.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Jung Yerin, implied, implied past
Series: Corona Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	The things we do for that boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by saying I'm conflict avoidant. So. There was supposed to be a big rage filled anger scene but that didn't even get near written so we have what we have.
> 
> Party and Rage.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, this is fiction.

From the looks Joshua was giving him, Jeonghan guessed that his smile was well beyond looking realistic. From the glances that Seokmin kept sending him, he guessed that it was starting to look psychotic. 

He breathed deeply and then re-plastered the smile on to his face, holding his champagne flute so tightly that it was a wonder it hadn’t shattered in his grasp. He circulated. He had yet to see the cause of his psychosis, maybe he wasn’t going to come. Maybe he was going to disappoint Chan, just like he’d disappointed him.

“Hyung!! I can’t believe I haven’t spoken to you yet! I’m so happy you came, have you seen my parents yet? They were asking for you earlier,” Chan was bouncing on his feet, and Jeonghan felt his smile shift into something more genuine.

“Of course I came Channie, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world! I saw your parents, we were chatting for a while. Your mother looks well,” Jeonghan ruffled Chan’s hair and Chan leaned into the touch, before pulling away and tugging Jeonghan’s wrist.

“I know you’ve met Yerin before, but it was only for a minute, come and say hi?” Chan’s happiness was contagious and Jeonghan followed him, putting his flute down onto a passing waiter’s tray.

By the time Jeonghan left Chan and his fiancée, they were both so happy and Yerin was so sweet; he was feeling less murderous.

Less murderous that was until Joshua power walked towards him, two champagne flutes caught between his fingers, a fixed smile of his own in place, and hooked his arm through Jeonghan’s. “Keep that smile on, breathe Hannie, here take one of these, look relaxed.”

“Shua?” Jeonghan asked as he was swept along.

“Please don’t make a scene, it’s Chan’s engagement party,” Joshua hissed as they made their way across the room.

“It’s not me you have to worry about, Shua,” Jeonghan muttered, and then they rounded the corner.

Seungcheol was hanging up his coat, and accepting a flute of champagne off a waiter. 

“Shua, I don’t want to do this,” Jeonghan slowed down but Joshua wasn’t having it.

“I couldn’t care less, Jeonghan, neither do I. We’re going to say hi, make nice, ask about the wife, smile, ask about his job. And then after we’ve shown everyone else that we have better things to worry about, that this is all water under the bridge, then we can go talk to someone else. Hannie, Chan wants him here, and everyone will be frosty unless they think we’re ok with it.” Joshua fired out and then they were in front of him.

“Jisoo-ssi! Long time no see!” Seungcheol greeted, and bowed. So he knew this would be hard. Joshua inclined his head and then Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan.   
“Jeonghan-ssi,” he bowed again and Jeonghan offered an incline of his own head.

“Seungcheol-ssi. How are you?” 

“I’m good, keeping busy. Just back from Japan. And you two? I heard you were in China last week? How was that?”

They were moving away from the entrance, Joshua manoeuvring them to near the centre of the room for maximum exposure. If they were going through this for Chan, then they might as well get the most out of it.

“It was lovely, business is doing well and we took a cruise to see the peach blossoms, it was gorgeous,” Jeonghan smiled and took a sip of his champagne.

“How was Japan?” Joshua asked, fingers stroking over Jeonghan’s wrist soothingly.

“Hectic, schedules after schedules after schedules. I hardly got to see the country at all, could have been anywhere in the hotel. Expected though. Back in Korea now for a few months, and then Japan again.”

Jeonghan breathed and then, “And how is Nayeon-ssi? She’s on tour right now isn’t she?” He tilted his head, acting curious and invested. They all felt those near them freeze and listen in, and Joshua tightened his grip on Jeonghan’s arm. Jeonghan sipped his champagne.

“Just back actually, got in last night. She’s preparing for a comeback in the autumn, so it’s all go go go at the moment, but they’re taking a year off next year, so we’re both looking forward to that,” He was smiling softly, and a tiny tiny icicle in Jeonghan’s heart melted.

“Give her our best!” Jeonghan and Joshua said in unison and Seungcheol shivered.

“I forgot you two did that!” They all laughed, and the people around them relaxed imperceptibly. “Now, where is Channie, do you think? I have to meet this Yerin. Is she nice?” Seungcheol leaned in slightly, “Nayeon wants to have them over for dinner or something but if Yerin is all sweetness and sugar she won’t survive…”

Joshua laughed and looked at Jeonghan, “Sweetness?”

Jeonghan smiled, “No, she is lovely, but she has a steel spine, don’t worry. They were over by the buffet last I saw them.”

“Thanks. Lovely to see you both,” Seungcheol bowed again, and then he was gone, off to find the star of the evening.

Joshua exhaled heavily, and leaned into Jeonghan, “Oh that was easier than I expected.”

Wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in for a quick hug, Jeonghan agreed. “He was so polite.”

“Do you think you can do a few more conversations or shall we head?” Joshua asked, unravelling from the hug.

“I can stay if you can stay, Shua. We’d need to say goodbye to Chan before we go anyway,” Jeonghan steered them towards the side of the room.

“I’m ok, just, just stay close,” Joshua tucked his arm more firmly through Jeonghan’s and Jeonghan nodded.

“Is it awful if I kinda still want to throw things at him?”

“I do too. But Chan.”

“But Chan. The things we do for that boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We'll Talk About This Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397373) by [MurderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose)




End file.
